I Want To Break Free
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Seventeen year old Jenny Jagielski had it all. Until it all faded around her. Jeyton/Jenny


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey again! Just another random one-shot. This one is described in a 17 year old Jenny Jagielski's point of view. So, sit back and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Ever heard of the saying, son of a bitch? Well, many people call me daughter of a bitch. But that's just me. My father told me all of what my mother did. He was a little hesitant at first, but I told him to tell me everything. And he did.

My so-called mother, Nikki, was an immature little girl. As my father said. She cared more about parties and sex then she did about me. She left my father when I was only a month old, and he was left to raise me by himself for eight months.

I have always loved my father. He is so down-to-earth and so humble. He always considers both sides of the story. But not with my mother. How could someone possibly forgive someone of abandoning their child? And that was another thing he had to face when she came back, demanding custody of me.

And after two kidnappings, many court meetings and tears, she eventually did get me. She got fully custody of me, and it broke my father's heart.

But soon after, I ran away. I hate my mother. And I hope I never see her again. The judge soon granted my father custody of me at age 7 and I was finally safe in his arms. My father soon married his long time girlfriend Peyton Sawyer, who I had always called my mother. Even at a young age apparently.

And now, here I am. The was supposed to be very successful 17 year old Jenny Jagielski in a pharmacy, buying a pregnancy test.

My boyfriend Stephen and were getting serious. And I didn't even tell Peyton. And I told Peyton everything. She was like my best friend. Anyway, there was no way I would tell my father. He'd kill me. He had gotten Nikki pregnant at 16, what was he going to say if I was pregnant? Probably scream, throw things, kill me maybe.

I picked up the test and walked to the counter. The older lady behind it looked at me eerily as I bought it. I gave her a "What are you looking at?" face. She probably thought I was way too young to be buying this sort of thing. And you know what? I feel the exact same way.

She handed me the bag and I walked onto the cold crisp streets of Savannah, eagerly walking home. I had a plan, I was going to sneak in through the door in my room, run to the bathroom, take the test, and then call Stephen with the results. Flawless plan right? Yeah, If only I could stop shaking.

I walked jumped onto the porch and quietly opened the door. I listened. Good, they were watching TV. I quietly closed the door behind me as I literally ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind me as I did so.

"Jenny? Is that you?" I heard my dad call, and my heart raced. He had seen me. But he didn't know about me yet so I'm still okay. "Yeah it is dad!" I yelled, throwing the plastic bag to the floor and taking out the small box inside of it.

"Okay!" I heard him yell, but I ignored him. I ripped open the box and looked at the instructions. It seemed simple enough. You pee on it, and it will say pregnant or not pregnant. Personally, I was hoping for the second one.

"Yay! Jenny's home!" I heard my little sister yell as she ran past the bathroom to her room. My half-sister Hope is defiantly the favorite in the family although Peyton and my dad never say so. They love us both the same. Yeah, right.

Although I have to admit, Hope is so pretty. She has long curly brown hair with piercing brown eyes. She is basically my dad in a girl version. And even though she's only thirteen, she is really smart. Unlike me of course, who is still sitting on the toilet, trying to figure out if I have a thing inside me or not.

I wonder what Stephen would say if he found out. He would probably freak out, which I cannot blame him for. I'm shaking so hard, and my heart is beating so fast.

When I'm done, I wipe it off and place it in my coat pocket as I walk out of the bathroom after washing my hands. "Hey Jen! How was Stephens?" Peyton asks suspiciously, and I smile. "I was fun." I say, lying and probably not the best answer as my dad speaks up. "How fun?" He asks questionably and I smile. "Daddy..." I say and he smiles.

"Just asking." He says raising his hands up innocently. I smile. "Hey Jen, what's that in your pocket?" Peyton asks, and my heart skips a beat. I realize I had left it in there. Damn! I'm caught...I thought. But I soon realized I had a piece of paper in my coat pocket and I smile to myself.

"Oh, just a receipt." I say, holding it up, and I smile nervously. "Hey Jen." Hope says walking up to me and holding out her hand for a high-5. I give one to her and she smiles. I walk away quickly to my room and shut the door.

And it hits me.

My whole life will change in a minute. This little white stick holds my future. What the hell am I going to do? Stephen and I are seniors. We are not ready for a baby. Plus I want to be married, and be with somebody I love. Not that I don't love Stephen but...ahh this is too soon!

I place the white stick on my dresser as I lock my door, hoping not to be interrupted. I pace back and forth for a little while, those three minutes were friggin hell. I have never waited so long in my life. I paced back and forth through most of it, trying to think of a way to tell my parents if I was.

I was shaking so bad as I walked over to the counter. My heart racing as I picked it up with closed eyes, desperately wanting to see a big bold **Not Pregnant **on it. A tear rolled down my face as I finally worked up the courage to open my eyes. Okay, on the count of three. One...two...three.

And my eyes shot open.

And there it was. A big bold,

**Pregnant.**

My silent tears turned into raging tears as I threw the test against my dresser mirror, it bouncing off and landing on the floor. I fell to my knees as I cried horribly. What the hell was I going to do now? I was repeating the doomed history my parents had.

I cried so hard I felt like I was going to throw up. When I finally consoled myself enough to talk, I called Stephen. He answered his cell phone in his usually casual happy tone.

"_Hello?" _He asked.

"Hey..." I said softly into the phone.

"_Oh hey Jenny baby what's up? Are you okay?" _

"Actually no..." I started, crying again.

"_Jen what's wrong?" _He asked, scared now.

"Stephen...I think I'm pregnant." I whispered softly.

I wish he would have yelled. Hung up. Anything but the awkward silence that followed my confession. _"Are...are you sure?" _He asked, and I sniffled, crying again. "I don't know!" I said bawling my eyes out onto the phone. _"Oh...Jenny...I..." _He started to say, and I knew he was panicking.

"_What are we gonna do?" _He asked, and I sniffled. "I don't know!" I practically yelled through the phone, choking on sobs. _"Have...have you told your parents?" _He asked me, and I replied with a sad slow, "No..."

"_Okay...Okay..." _He says, and I can tell he had no clue what to do. And neither do I.

After about a half an hour conversation, he finally convinced me to tell my parents.

I slowly walked out of my room and into the living room where Peyton and my dad were. I made sure Hope wasn't around when I spoke up. "Mom...Dad...I have to tell you something..." I said quietly, and my dad turned off the TV. I could tell by the look in his eyes he knew it was important.

Peyton and my dad looked at me as I sat down on the recliner beside him. I looked at them, and I decided to tell them the whole story. "Well, you guys know I have a boyfriend right?" I asked, and they nodded. I could tell by the look in my dad's eyes that he was getting worried now.

"And...Well Stephen and I are...well, were serious and..." I started to say but stopped myself. I sighed as I whispered. "I think I'm pregnant." My dad's eyes opened wide and I could tell he was outraged. Not with anger, but with disappointment.

"Jenny!" He yelled at me, standing up. "Why?! Jenny why would you do this?!" He asked me and I shook my head. "Oh god Jenny what are you going to do?!" He yelled pacing, while Peyton just sat there, taken back and with a glassy look of disappointment in her eyes as well.

"Have you learned nothing from my experience with you?! Huh?!" He yelled, and my little sister came into the room. "What's going on?" She asked worried. "Nothing Hope just go to your room." Peyton said, and she compiled.

"Your boyfriend, this Stephen kid, I wanna meet him." My dad yelled, and I protested. "Daddy..." I started, and he glared at me. "Jenny!" He yelled. "I cannot believe you!" He yelled. And I thought at that moment he would probably hit me, but of course he didn't.

I stood up and ran into my room.

Stephen came over a little later and we sorted out the details. I was going to keep it with Stephen. Stephen was being so good. I could tell he felt trapped, but he knew what he had to do. My father on the other hand, was freaking out.

I went to bed early that night. I rolled over on my back as I patted my flat stomach. "It's all gonna be okay baby. You'll see." I whispered, and I overheard my parents talking in the other room.

My father. He was...crying.

I had broken his heart.

Peyton was trying to console him, but he just kept muttering. "My baby...is pregnant..." And I realized I had made a big mistake. But I owed it to my child to be a good mother. Better then mine at least.

Yes, I was going to be a good mother. I would get up for three AM feedings and PTA meetings and soccer games and everything. I was going to be a good mother.

And I fell asleep on that note.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Well that was a little different but there you go! R&R please! **_


End file.
